Dare Kiss
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: Abby dared Tim, what kind of dare it was to give the young agent a more nervous reaction that even Tony didn't wanted to be part of...? Slash, Tim/Jimmy


**Title: Dare Kiss**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Series: NCIS**

**Rate: PG-13/T**

**Pair: McGee/Palmer**

**Type: Slash/Humor/Romance/PWP/Drabble**

**Anne: Hi!! OMG! My first NCIS fic!! Wiiii!! I'm in love with the series, and to demonstrate my love for it, why not a lil' slashy drabble!!**

**McGee: (Read the pair) Um, Anne? Why Palmer and me? You won't get many reviews. (Everyone looked at him. Tim blushed.) No-no that I-I want you to have, I mean, Um…..**

**Jimmy: 0_o Why us?!! An-and why slash?!**

**Anne: (Squeal, and glumped both men) Soooo cute! Coz I was watching NCIS last night, you looked so cute together, and I was bored at the UNE! Lol **

**McGee/Jimmy: (Sweat drop) **

**Anne: OK! Abby! Do the disclaimer! We Goths have to stick together! **

**Abby: So true! Anne Midnight doesn't own NCIS, if she did, I think we would have more slashy goodness! But, she doesn't. So…Don't sue! **

**Anne: Now, please enjoy the first ever made slashy drabble of McGee and Palmer! Wooot! **

"I say no, Abby! Why do I have to do it? Why don't you dare Tony? I don't think he would mind much." Said McGee with a blush on his pale cheeks. Tony glared at him and threw him a paper ball, smacking the young agent in the face.

"What do you mean with 'I don't think he would mind much'? If I do that, Gibbs will have my balls! And I actually like them attach, if you know what I mean." The brunet glared at him and crossed is arms. Ziva laughed at the two bickering men, smiling at Abby when she started giggling.

The four of them were in the bullpen, having finished early a few cold cases and not wanting to go home yet. Abby went up and they decide to sit near Ziva's desk and play Truth or Dare, Abby and Ziva forcing both men. They already went the first round, Tony played a dare, he was still feeling the sting in the back of his head when Gibbs slapped him for pinching his ass in front of Director Sheppard, Ziva had chosen truth and shared an interesting tale staring her, a banana and another agent.

Abby chosen dare and was still reeling for the prank call she made to Fowler. And Tim had already told them what was going to happen in the next book of Deep Six. Now, he had chosen dare and he didn't think he can do it. The Goth smiled at him and sat near him.

"Aww, c'mon, Tim! You're a great kisser! I don't think he would mind, and besides, Gibbs WILL have Tony's balls if he do it." She said, offering the Italian a wicked smile, making Tony blush at the double meaning her comment held.

"Come on, McGee. Don't be such a party pouf. Do it." Said Ziva, standing up so she could support Abby with her presence.

"It's party popper, Zee-vaa." Corrected Tony, with a smile, the Mossad ex-assassin huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever it is said, if McGee doesn't want to do it, we can always find ways to make up for his lack of motivation." She gave him a smile that was pure evil; Tim gulped and looked at them in horror. Abby said that anyone that didn't do a Dare, Ziva was the one to punish them. And that could scare the crap out of any of them. Damn, hot women! They were all evil!

"I do it if I was you, McGee. And yes Tony, if you do that I WILL have your balls." Said Jethro Gibbs entering the bullpen. How did he knew what they were daring the younger man, they will never know. Tony blushed and Tim snickered at him with both girls. But then sigh and stood up.

"Alright, alright! I do it!" The blond sigh and begin walking toward the elevator, followed by the girls, Tony and even Gibbs with his coffee.

"Um, a-all of you have to-o come?" He stuttered and blushed.

"Of course we have to come, McChicken! We can't have you cheating or chicken out on us!"

"Yes, what Tony said. We do not trust you with this."

"C'mon! I wanna see! Move, McGee!"

"…"

Tim sighs and presses the button to Autopsy and sigh when the door closed. The elevator ride was so awkward for him, Ziva and Abby were giggling, Tony was chuckling evilly, and even Gibbs was smirking! He hated them so much right now. The doors opened and he enters in the Autopsy room (followed by all the team) and stood still, gazing at his target.

Tim sigh again, he was doing that a lot today, and walked toward his target. Palmer was with his headphones on and couldn't hear anyone behind him. Ducky was rewriting some medical records of a few cold cases, when he saw Gibbs's Team enter and Tim walked toward his assistant.

"Um, Jethro. What are you all doing down here? Not that I mind, but-"

"Relax, Ducky. We're just stopping by." Said the ex-Marine and gave his long-time friend a smile. Tim put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder and turned around the young examiner. Jimmy gave a girly shrike and gripped Tim so he don't fell down. The blond took off Jimmy's headphones and glasses, putting them on a table.

"M-McGee? Wha-what are you doing?" He asked and blushed, he could feel Tim's warm, minty breath on his face. Tim, used his hulkier body to trap Jimmy between the table and himself, he cradle his face with his big hands and pressed their lips in a soft kiss. The examiner blushed, his eyes wide and gave a low groan. Angling his face to deepen the kiss. Tim traced his tongue on the soft lips and they parted, making way for the appendage.

Jimmy pressed against him and his hands settle in the longish, blond hair, moaning and intervening their tongues, forgetting the audience that they have behind them. Their broke they kiss, only to have Tim sit the younger man on the table were he was working on his computer, his lips trailed to the pale skin in Jimmy's neck, sucking and nipping at it.

Being fuel by the erotic sounds that his companion was making. Jimmy wrapped his legs around Tim's waist grinding their hips together. Tim could hear his name being called, but he was ignoring everything but the warm body against his. Until….

"MCGEE!! Enough! If you two want to continue, go to a motel or something!!!" Gibbs's voice shouted against his ear, making him jump away from Palmer's warm, sweet mouth.

"Y-yes, Boos!!" He squealed, but, didn't tried to step away from Jimmy. He looked at him and gave a smile. The boy was flushed, panting and he kept grinding against him. Tim pressed his forehead against Jimmy's and whispered.

"Want to have dinner at my house, Jimmy?" Jimmy looked at him and nodded, his smile shy and happy.

"I-I would love t-to." He panted and let go of McGee. Both men walked out of the room, leaving a stuttering Ducky, an open-mouth Tony, a squealing Abby, a wide-eyed Ziva and a smirking Gibbs. The silver-haired male gave Ducky a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"They're gonna be ok, Ducky." He scoffed Tony on the back of his head, walking toward the elevator.

"Dinozzo!"

"On your six, Boss!!"

**The End**

**Anne: PLZ! R & R!! Give this pair a chance!!!**


End file.
